


Estafa

by KonoAlexWa



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoAlexWa/pseuds/KonoAlexWa
Summary: "Uma leve impressão", pensou ela. Receosa, concluiu então que era apenas coisa da sua cabeça; um pequeno devaneio de que tudo ao seu redor se situava em decadência.No fim das contas, o problema estava consigo mesma. O cerne do dilema eram os seus melancólicos olhinhos, que faziam questão de proporcionar uma certa exclusividade para as mais nefastas visões em relação ao mundo.Talvez tudo fosse consequência de ter se negligenciado por tanto tempo; quem sabe. Sufocou demais seus próprios apelos com uma positividade artificial, que com o tempo, se tornou improcedente.
Kudos: 1





	Estafa

Incrível. Era deplorável a situação em que a garota se encontrava; era inescrupulosa, repugnante, horrível. Era triste, e odiava isso com toda a sua vitalidade já escassa.

Em soma, nem estava ciente do que se passava. Inúmeros questionamentos sem fundamentos, sentimentos desconexos e ideias incongruentes. Para a menina, nada fazia sentido; inclusive si mesma.

O vasto panorama do qual alcançava previamente parecia ser minúsculo; seu estoque de ânimo estava com uma colossal cratera pela qual todas as suas forças esvaíram-se. Uma ampla neblina infinita pairou no horizonte, cobrindo toda a luz. Restou-lhe apenas um olhar desolado e um coração abatido, juntamente com uma alma estafada. Sua chama de vigor estava a um fio da extinção.

Emocionalmente frágil, mais delicada que porcelana. Até as coisas mais tolas desencadeavam uma profunda instabilidade, e independente de suas tentativas; o esgotamento era inevitável.

Perdeu quase tudo. Desde as habilidades de interagir, até o fulgor pela vida. O empobrecimento do espírito era consequentemente irremediável.

Incapaz, impotente. Aos poucos, ia perecendo. Tornou-se um caótico emaranhado de incógnitas. Se nem ela compreendia, quem dirá os outros. Infelizmente, hipoteticamente impossível. Um caso perdido do qual _talvez_ , com muita sorte, o _tempo_ ajude.

 _Consideremos que seja apenas uma fase_.


End file.
